Toi et ta personnalité vous m'agacez !
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Robin aime Zoro mais Zoro... ces trois petits mots ne doivent pas vraiment avoir de sens pour lui... Un RoZo assez gentil mais qui prouve que je reste une sadique avec ces personnages...


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnage appartient à Oda

Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous dire, vous qui avez eu la curiosité de venir lire cette histoire, que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et non mais je veux Sanji !), ils sont, ainsi que tout l'univers de One piece, à Oda-sensei qui mérite mon remerciement. C'est quand même grâce à lui que Luffy & Co me... nous donne le sourire et éclaire nos journée par leur aventure.

Bonne lecture donc !

**.**

**Toi et ta personnalité, vous m'agacez !**

**.**

Elle avait été si heureuse de le voir, lui, sa musculature impressionnante, son regard si pénétrant et son visage…

En proie à une joie qu'elle essayait de réprouvé, elle s'était sacrifiée pour l'équipage, pour lui.

Zoro…

Elle était pourtant si euphorique, son cœur battait la chamade en repensant à cet instant si magique, au cœur d'Enies Lobby, ses espoirs réprouvés.

Elle y repensait, assise sur les marches qui menaient à la cuisine, elle leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle aimait. Il était en train de s'entraîner sur le pont du Sunny, elle pouvait admirer à loisir son physique qui l'attirait. Elle eut un petit soupir.

« Qu'y a-t-il Robin ? »

La jeune femme s'interdit de sursauter de justesse et se tourna lentement vers la navigatrice qui était allongée confortablement sur sa chaise longue, le cuisinier était sûrement dans les parages puisqu'elle était en maillot de bain, lisant le journal.

« Tout va bien Nami, je réfléchissais. Le temps va-t-il changer d'après toi ?

― Non mais nous nous approchons d'une île alors le climat est plutôt stable, ce sera sûrement une île estivale, il fait si chaud.

― Nami-swan ! Robin-chwan ! Intervint Sanji en s'approchant des deux femmes. Voulez-vous un cocktail rafraîchissant qui rendra votre peau encore plus douce et délicate ?

― J'en veux bien ! S'écrièrent Luffy et Ussop en se retournant vers le cuisinier.

― Depuis quand vous vous inquiétez pour votre peau vous ?

― Donne leurs-en, Sanji-kun sinon ils deviendront pénibles.

― Bien Nami-san. »

Il courut en direction de la cuisine, non sans avoir donner les boissons aux deux jeunes femmes, Robin le gratifiant d'un léger sourire. L'archéologue se tourna vers le bretteur qui restait imperturbable. Elle s'obligea à rester concentré sur son livre, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Sur l'île, le soir venu, tout l'équipage s'était rassemblé autour d'un feu de camp. Luffy dévorait une quantité… disons assez conséquente de nourritures, Ussop racontait ses histoires abracadabrantes à Chopper qui s'émerveillait devant tant de… hum… courage… rectification : pseudo-courage (parce que se cacher derrière 8000 hommes complètement fictif pour montrer combien on est fort devant un triton géant mais fictif lui-aussi, ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut qualifier de courageux). Franky jouait de la guitare, jouant un air qu'il nommait « solitude extrême du pirate exhibitionniste seul sur la plage » (un peu redondant comme titre… Il se sent donc vraiment seul) après que Nami l'ait frappé quand il avait rit du « compliment » de cette dernière à savoir qu'il était un exhibitionniste donc.

Robin mangeait distraitement tout en regardant Sanji et Zoro se battre pour une raison surement virtuelle. Elle réfléchissait, se demandant si elle ne devait pas avoir une petite conversation avec la fine lame…

Quand Zoro se rassit, il tendit la main pour attraper son verre… sa choppe remplie d'alcool quand la main de Robin apparut pour la lui tendre. Le bretteur leva ses yeux vers l'archéologue qui lui sourit tendrement. Il grommela un remerciement en prenant la choppe pour entièrement la vider.

Épiloguons donc… Après une soirée des plus mouvementés, Nami, qui avait bien vu le petit manège de son amie, ordonna à tous de rentrer au navire non sans avoir tout d'abord avoir fait leur part… de rangement.

Le cauchemar.

Usopp prétexta qu'il était atteint d'une maladie rare la « ranger-me-donne-la-nausée », le seul remède fut le coup de poing explosif de Nami et se fut à moitié mort qu'il s'acquitta de sa tâche.

Zoro, que Nami avait volontairement décidé de faire le trois quart du travail, laissa Robin approcher alors que tous rentrait sur le Sunny.

« Voudrais-tu un coup de main ? Demanda poliment Robin.

― Mmmmm… Pas de refus, cette sorcière me donne le sale boulot et si je me plains, Baka-cook me tombe dessus. M…merci.

― Mais de rien, cela me fait plaisir et c'est aussi pour te remercier pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

C'était tombé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Elle se serait bien giflée si la lumière du feu de camp ne les éclairait pas. Elle vit Zoro froncer les sourcils… encore plus que d'habitude si c'était possible.

« De quoi tu parles ?

― Et bien… Sur l'île où le Davi Back Fight s'est passé… Quand tu m'as protégé d'Ao Kiji… Je te suis très reconnaissante et je n'ai jamais pensé à te remercier. Et à Enies Lobby…

― Mais tu sais, j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui d'autre dans l'équipage, pour Nami, pour Usopp… »

Robin tiqua sur une partie de ce que venait de dire le bretteur.

« Pour n'importe qui ?

― Bien sûr, vous êtes mes nakama alors notre devoir est de se serrer les coudes ! »

Robin s'assombrit, réprouvant l'envie de lui crier trois petits mots dont il n'avait rien à faire apparemment. Elle souhaitait bien plus lui mettre une bonne claque. L'archéologue lui tourna le dos et rejoignit le reste de l'équipage, rageuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Se demanda à haute voix Zoro.

― Tu sais, je pense qu'un jour, je vais devoir t'apprendre une chose ou deux sur les femmes. Intervint Sanji qui était revenu lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Robin n'était pas avec Nami.

― Pourquoi Sourcil en vrille ?

― Pour rien tête de cactus… Juste pour ta culture personnelle mais attend toi à vivre des journées chargée en regard noir… »

Sur ces paroles qu'il voulait mystérieuse, Sanji alluma la cigarette qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres si… (argh ! Je ne peux pas ne pas lui donner une part presque importante dans mes fiction c'est fou ça ! ) Bref, ne quittait pas ses lèvres (la cigarette).

« Bon, ton incrédulité m'a beaucoup touché, je vais t'aider bien que j'ai une forte envie de me moquer de toi en vue de ce que tu vas vivre…

― Mais… De quoi tu parles ?

― De rien, Marimo, rien du tout… "

_**The End **_

Et voilà hihi ! Avec _Révélation amoureuse d'un cuistot_, on peut vraiment ce dire que je suis sadique ( et j'aime ça ) ! Pas un couple ne s'est réellement formé, ha ha ha ha !

Hum... Pardon... une petite Review quand même ? Donnez-moi vos avis, bon ou mauvais, ils sont les bienvenues. Après tout, personne n'est parfait et c'est grâce à l'avis des autres que l'on s'améliore !


End file.
